Kieran's Secret Apartment
Kieran's Secret Apartment is an apartment in the French Quarter of New Orleans that was rented out by Father Kieran. To an unsuspecting person, it appears to be a simple, mostly-empty apartment, but through the closet is a large secret room that is full of files on the supernatural denizens of New Orleans, newspaper clippings, historical documents, and a large amount of dark objects, created by witches, that had been collected over the years. History Not much is known about the apartment at this time. It was first referenced in An Unblinking Death, when Father Kieran was instructing Cami on what she needed to do after his death. He told her about the key he always wore around his neck, and emphasized how important it was that she finds it. It was then mentioned again in A Closer Walk With Thee; first, when Francesca cornered her and informed her that she needed the key, as she was the newest Human Faction representative; and again, when Marcel explained what he knew about what the key opened. According to Marcel, Kieran informed him that the key led to a weapon that could be used against the supernaturals in the case that they ever went out of control and needed to be dealt with accordingly. At Kieran's burial, the two learned that the key opened a wooden box, which had been buried with her twin brother Sean in Lafayette Cemetery. Inside the box was a message, written in a specific code that Kieran taught Sean, which Sean then taught to Cami. Learning that Sean was eventually supposed to be part of the Faction gave Cami the encouragement she needed to dedicate herself to following in Kieran's footsteps. The apartment itself was first revealed in The Battle of New Orleans, shortly after Francesca began harassing Cami for Kieran's key again. Cami lied and said that she had no idea where the key was, and then secretly cracked the code, which was an address. Cami went to the address to investigate, where she learned that it was an apartment building. The owner informed her that Kieran had helped him raise funds to restore the apartment building sometime after Hurricane Katrina, and insinuated that Kieran rented out the room shortly afterward. Once he allowed Cami to go inside, she began looking around the empty apartment for clues. She eventually found a loose board in the back of the closet, marked with a duct-taped "X." Cami removed the board to reveal a large, hidden room behind the closet, which was full to the brim of filing cabinets, stacks of papers and newspaper clippings, historical documents and artifacts, and dark objects that had been cursed by witches that Kieran seemed to have been collecting for some time. Cami found a box with her name on it, and immediately started to read through the papers and figure out what Kieran wanted her to know. Inside, she found the family tree of the Guerrera werewolves, along with newspaper clippings and birth certificates, which led Cami to the realization that the Guerrera werewolves were still alive, and had been pretending to be humans under a different name (Correa) for decades. She intended to call Hayley Marshall to inform her of this revelation, but she was too late-- by the time she was able to get in touch with someone, the still-pregnant Hayley had already been captured by the witches, and Marcel's vampires had all already been attacked by Francesca Correa and her brothers, who had waited until they possessed the moonlight stones that Genevieve made for the Crescent Wolf Clan before killing their bodyguards and triggering their werewolf curses. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Cami brought Marcel and Davina back to the room to show them what she found, in hopes that they could use the information to help save the vampires. Davina noticed the array of dark objects on the table, including the Needle of Sorrows and the Devil's Star, and identified them, as she had learned about them at the lycée. They then decided to have Marcel use the Devil's Star on Klaus, which would cause him to bleed enough that they could use his spilled blood to save all of the bitten vampires. However, in the end, Marcel ended up using it on Monique Deveraux instead, in order to prevent her from killing Klaus and Hayley's newborn baby daughter. Known Contents The hidden room in the apartment is full of information, documents, and historical artifacts. Presumably, the majority of the information is about the multitude of supernatural beings in New Orleans, but very little of the room's contents have been identified at this point. However, there are several objects/documents that have specifically been identified: *A box of files and documents revealing the Guerrera werewolf bloodline was not completely eradicated in 1925 when Marcel slaughtered the family. According to the files, one child, Gabriel Guerrera, lived through the massacre. Gabriel was adopted into another family and was given their surname, Correa, which allowed the werewolf bloodline to secretly continue on in New Orleans without suspicion. *'The Needle of Sorrows', a dark object in the form of an old-fashioned syringe whose needle was cursed with the intention of raising the body temperature of a pregnant woman to the point of inducing a miscarriage. The needle was cursed by Astrid Malchance and Mary-Alice Claire using Kemiya magic in 1914, and was presumably taken by Father Kieran in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, when he helped Klaus track down Agnes, who had used the needle on Sophie/Hayley. *'The Devil's Star', a dark object in the form of a shuriken, or throwing star, which has been cursed with the intention of injuring and likely killing the person stabbed by it by causing a thousand cuts all over the body. It was cursed by Astrid and Mary-Alice in 1914, and was used by Marcel Gerard to kill Monique Deveraux in From a Cradle to a Grave. It was willed to Hayley by Cami with the promise she would give it Hope when she was old enough to use the device. *'The Bracelet of Obedience', a dark object in the form of a bangle bracelet which has been cursed to allow the wearer (usually a witch) to enslave a person to their will. It was used by Davina Claire to enslave Mikael to her will and force him to obey her every command to prevent him from killing his step-son Klaus until she was ready. However, Kol removed the curse on the bracelet after being threatened into doing so by Mikael, and the bracelet is now believed to be powerless. *'The Cursed Shackles', two dark objects in the form of wrought-iron manacles which have been cursed in order to shackle witches and prevent them from using magic against their captors. The shackles were first used by Marcel Gerard and Cami O'Connell to shackle Kol Mikaelson (possessing Kaleb Westphall) and Finn Mikaelson (possessing Vincent Griffith), respectively. They were also used by Klaus Mikaelson to shackle his sister Freya, but she was strong enough to break through them. Afterward, one pair of shackles had their curse transferred to a bracelet to be worn by Hope to prevent her from being tracked by the witch Dahlia. The other pair were used by Elijah to shackle his mother Esther. They are currently believed to be in Klaus' possession. Appearances ;Season 1 *''An Unblinking Death'' (mentioned) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (mentioned) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' ;Season 2 *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' Trivia *The apartment's address (in the TVD/''TO'' universe) is 456 Sycamore Street Apt 310. *It can be assumed that the apartment will be rented out by Cami, now that Kieran has died. *As of now, only the landlord, Marcel, Davina, Cami, and Will are the only people alive who know of the apartment's existence. Furthermore, Marcel, Davina, and Cami and later Will are the only people alive who know about and who have been inside the hidden room of the apartment, along with its contents. Gallery SecretApartment1.png SecretApartment0.png SecretApartment3.png SecretApartment4.png SecretApartment6.png SecretApartment7.png Normal_TheOriginals121-0462.jpg Normal_TheOriginals121-0956.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0458.jpg SecretApart2.png See also Category:Residential Location Category:Locations Category:O'Connell Family